kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Mystic
The Mystics are a race or culture of magic wielding humans, and a type of spellcaster. It also appears to be the name of the type of magic they use as well ('mystical'/'mystique'), to which they get their name. Background They speak in their own language.Narrator (KQ1AGI): "The sorcerer only speaks in the language of the Mystics." The language can be expressed in written form with mystic 'sigils' in the shapes of stars and moons sometimes put on hats and turbans to indicate status of magician, or via mystic signs and shouted incantations. The Sorcerer who once terrorized the Kingdom of Daventry and went around casting Paralysis Spell on victims, is a member of the culture, and is said to only speak in the language of the Mystics.KQ1AGI Although it seems that some Mystics are capable of communicating to others (and the sorcerer also was capable of using the Common tongue as well, though he may choose rarely to use it). Another kind of Mystics, the Crystal Mystics are a race of ancients that once lived in a city in the underground, or now deeply buried below the Underground Realm of the Gnomes, they were capable of speaking to Connor over time in his own language. They got their name from their technology that uses crystals. It is possible that they were the precursors to the later Mystic culture. Perhaps even crystal balls are based on the ancient technology of the Crystal Mystics: the 'mystic balls', made of crystal, such as used by the The Oracle of Llewdor, Fortune Tellers, and Haroun alRaschid. Sometimes magic in general is referred to as the 'mystical arts' which may suggest that the Mystics represent the earliest form of magic, to which all other forms spawned from. It was to preserve Magic, mystique, wonder, and enchantment--the nonrational aspects of existence-- that Daventry withdrew from the greater multiverse.KQC1E, pg 88 Physiology and traits Mystics maybe immortal, or at least long lived. Most appear to be of the human race, or at least appear human. Perhaps related to the wingless fairy and faerie races (from lands such as Etheria). By some accounts Graham's Fairy Godmother was a wingless fairy (although she has had several forms). But she was known to have cast a mystic protective spell on Graham. But even the Druids can possibly trace their use of Circle of Stones and 'mystical' rituals back to Crystal Mystics and mystic architecture.Alexander is frozen at the spectacle before him; robed figures are gathered around a bonfire. Some mystical ceremony is taking place, but as to its purpose, Alexander has no clue. Fakirs are also able to use mystical tunes to entrance snakes. While its not clear if the Oracle was a mystic, he (she, or it) seemingly spoke telepathically to those was communicating with. In fact, it seems in general that Oracles are mystics or at least use the magic of the mystics. Narrator (KQ6):"The Land of the Green Isles must have at least one inhabitant with interest in the mystical, for a crystal ball has been traded in along with the more common household goods." Even the ancients who built the ruins on the Isle of the Sacred Mountain are said to use 'mystical inscriptions'.Narrator (KQ6): The rock has been etched by some unknown hand. One may need to read about the Logic Cliffs in the "Guidebook to the Land of the Green Isles," in order to understand this mystical inscription. Wizards concoct mystical spells.The Tale Generally wizards and their ilk are known to record in some manner the proper route to the completion of various mystical processes. Mystic magic *Paralysis Spell :Mystical powers can leave one immobilized and helpless. *protective magic spell :A mystic protective spell that only lasts for a short while (cast by the Fairy Godmother). Mystics *The Sorcerer *Musefar White *Crystal Mystics; Prophet Hector and/or Old Man Behind the scenes The "Mystics" are first referenced in various versions of King's Quest 1 AGI (they are not mentioned in the SCI remake or the SMS port). Depending on the version of the game the Sorcerer in KQ.is either an unique character, or retconned to be the same character as the Enchanter from KQ2 (sharing the same sprite). In the novelization in the Companion based on KQ1 AGI, the sorcerer/enchanter actually speaks a few lines in the common tongue. References Category:KQ1AGI Category:Languages Category:Mystics Category:Withdrawal